


out of body

by tagteamme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Omega, Injured Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Keith, just kidding there is none, mentions of injury, the thinnest plot ever, they're trying their best...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme
Summary: Keith's heat comes at a bad time. Shiro tries his best to make it work.





	out of body

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch-hit for [sheithfromvoltron](http://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com)! Happy Super Belated Christmas!

Shiro's temples are damp from the exertion and his arms tremble as he thrusts forward. It’s weaker than the last, and whatever natural rush of adrenaline gave him strength to power through slowly leaks out. They’re both hurt, but they’re both hungry, Keith’s heat having kicked in at the most inopportune time.

The castle’s been hit _bad_ in their latest fight. So bad that they’ve had almost a complete system shut down. They’ve managed to land and siphon off just enough energy from an almost-barren alien planet to shove everyone into a cryopod for a small amount of time. It hasn’t been enough to get everyone back in top form and the extent of the damage to his body also meant that Keith’s suppressants have failed him, even though he had healed just past the halfway point.

Shiro got the short end of the stick. He had been rattled around the most out of all of them, and had given up a good chunk of his time so that the others could heal better. Keith wants to beat his fists against Shiro’s chest for doing something so stupidly chivalrous but he _can’t_ , because Shiro’s still injured.

“Shiro,” Keith tries to tuck a finger under Shiro’s chin and bring it up so they’re eye to eye, but Shiro’s head hangs heavy between his shoulders. He’s pressing Keith into the mattress, fists clenched in the sheets for support, trying to move in a way that he thinks Keith likes.

And Keith does normally like this. He likes it when Shiro’s on top, pushing in hard and possessive. He likes when Shiro fucks him like he’s trying to claim him in front of others, even though there’s never been any doubt in anyone’s minds that they belong to each other.

He’s not a fan of it when Shiro’s hurt, when Shiro’s skin is littered with mottled bruises, when he insists on taking the lead, even when his body is battered.  Keith had initially insisted that Shiro sit back and let Keith ride out his heat out on top of him, but Shiro’s nothing if not made out of noble intent and the need to take care of Keith. Pure desire and determination had carried Shiro through prepping Keith, putting his mouth around him, stretching him open and kissing him till he could barely see straight.

Shiro had seated himself within Keith, and had insisted that he was okay, that he was fit to move. It’s alpha instinct, but that doesn’t make it right. Keith can feel the energy draining from Shiro as he strains and grunts softly and tries to pretend that he’s fine as he gives it to Keith.

It sends conflicting emotions barrelling through Keith, because the heat within him purrs at the proof that his alpha will do _anything_ to please him. It makes him greedier, wetter, makes him claw a hand through Shiro’s hair and tug. But the part of Keith that hasn’t been addled by his hormones has had enough— right now, that part is louder.

He readies himself and manages to gather enough strength to roll them over, pushing insistently till he's on top. Shiro's still heavy inside him, and Keith still feels like all his wires are ready to snap.

“Keith,” Shiro starts, but Keith presses a finger to his lips, quieting him.

“Shut up,” he says abruptly. “You've done enough. Let me.”

“You're injured,” Shiro points out, but Keith presses his knees into the mattress and starts to push upwards. He gets halfway off before he plants both his hands on Shiro's chest and sits down, hard with a loud groan.

“Shit,” he swears and curls his fingers. Shiro feels deeper like this, like he can't fully fit, and everything within Keith is screaming for him to take more, take as much as Shiro can give him and please his alpha.

“Don't touch me,” Keith warns as he sees Shiro's hands start to drift towards his hips.

“Keith, you're hurt–” Shiro says and Keith leans down to kiss any protest off his tongue. It’s the one thing he can do with his normal urgency, and he pushes his tongue forward till Shiro reciprocates. Shiro pants into his mouth, and Keith drinks up every half-formed version of his name that spills out.

“You’re hurt too,” Keith says when he finally decides to break them apart. “More than me. Let me do this.”

Shiro grits his teeth and looks like he’s about to command Keith in a way Keith’s entire being won’t be able to resist, so Keith raises himself once again, ignoring the strain of his bruises against his ribcage, and cuts off Shiro by rolling his hips down.

Keith can’t move fast, but he can rally and ride Shiro hard, squeezing his thighs around Shiro’s waist. His nails leave angry red scratches down Shiro's chest, but Keith knows he's going to chase the marks down with his mouth after. He slides a hand up, and cups the side of Shiro's face. Keith openly stares, openly looks at Shiro with unparalleled want. He’s determined the change the pained undertone of Shiro’s expression, even by a fraction.

He pushes his thumb forward and Shiro parts his lips for him, sucking in the finger as he closes his eyes. He bites down as he thrusts up into Keith, and Keith sees stars.

“ _Yes,_ ” Keith hisses, and they're stupid, they're both stupid for pushing themselves so physically hard when they're both unable to, but the fire they have for each other burns brighter than anything they’re suffering.

Shiro doesn't put his hands on Keith but he meets him halfway. It's slow, but Shiro makes up for it by burying himself down to the hilt every single time, making the more primal part of Keith preen. Shiro's unusually quiet, but when Keith looks down at him, he's got the corners of his mouth twitching up, hair plastered to his forehead, and is looking at Keith with utmost devotion.

“You’re too much,” Shiro manages, and Keith gives him half a grin as he feels his thighs burn.

Shiro shifts his left hand and smoothes it over Keith’s lower belly just as he bucks up, and Keith goes a little cross-eyed when he realizes what Shiro’s doing. Shiro looks pleased at the reaction, and he moves to grab Keith’s hips with both his hands. Keith’s about to protest, about to tell Shiro that he’s not allowed to flip them back over, but Shiro uses his hands to anchor Keith down and give it to him as properly as he’s able to.

“Shir- _oh,_ ” Keith feels the pinpricks low within him. “Oh, _oh, oh_ –”

The coil within Keith tightens sharply, and he can feel Shiro’s right hand start to heat up against his skin. He’s not going to last much longer.

“Are you close?” Keith asks, and Shiro gives a small nod. Keith wraps a hand around himself and Shiro bites his lower lip as he snaps his hips into Keith, letting out a short moan at each turn. He covers Keith’s hand with his own, and guides Keith into pulling himself off. Keith spills hot over Shiro, chanting out his name. Shiro tries to move Keith off of him, but he only gets Keith a third of the way up before Keith grabs his wrists to still him.

“In me,” He says and Shiro pauses, before yanking Keith down on him and making him grind against Shiro.

Keith feels the familiar swell, and tries to keep his breathing even as he gets filled. Shiro’s eyes go hazy, and Keith lets himself drop forward, bracketing Shiro’s head with his hands so that he doesn’t quite land on him. He presses his forehead against Shiro’s, who’s got his eyes scrunched shut.

His body hurts, and he knows Shiro’s does too. He can feel the heavy thud of their overexerted hearts. But the spike of pleasure he’s feeling sings through him so sweetly that he can’t find it within himself to regret it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://phaltu.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/tagteamme)!!


End file.
